<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not your time... yet by Pog_Log</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091710">It’s not your time... yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pog_Log/pseuds/Pog_Log'>Pog_Log</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pog_Log/pseuds/Pog_Log</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life au.<br/>Someone attacks Tommy and leaves him almost dead, how will his friends and family act?</p><p>TW: contains themes of death, hospitals and violence (if I missed anything then let me know)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Living arrangements:<br/>UK<br/>-Phil, Wilbur(deceased), Technoblade(moved out)<br/>-Tommy, Tubbo, Sam, Puffy<br/>US<br/>-Technoblade, [redacted]<br/>-Ranboo, Fundy, Eret, Niki<br/>-Dream, Sapnap, George<br/>(Some characters might not be featured, this is just how I imagine they live in this au)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the cliché dark and stormy night, it was actually a rather nice day for weather, especially for the UK. The sun had been warm but not enough to burn you and the small amount of rain from the day before left puddles for kids to play in and laugh as they splashed muddy water at their parents.<br/>
One family though, was definitely not laughing.</p><p>Technoblade was the first, as soon as the hospital called him he was at his brother's bedside. They didn't know what actually happened to Tommy, just saying he was found alone in a field of flowers, covered in blood and barely breathing. His pet cat was apparently lying on his chest, itself also severely injured but still trying to protect the unconscious child. Techno had made sure the cat was taken care of by the vets, Tommy may act like he hates most animals but truthfully, he needed that stupid creature. He wasn't the best owner and gave the cat insults quite regularly, calling it pussboy instead of an actual name but whenever Techno had checked up on Tommy in the night they'd always be cuddled up together.</p><p>Despite the police having no idea who had caused so much pain for Tommy (they were always useless unless you're rich in Techno's opinion anyway), his brother knew straight away who it was. Someone who had tormented him and everyone he cared about for so long, even before any of them saw him or knew who he was. Someone who Techno had regrettably trusted once and even helped in the past. </p><p>This time though, he'd taken it too far.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tubbo was sat on the deserted train platform, leg bouncing nervously. It was rather early for him to be up but his mind wasn't even considering sleep, there where more pressing things to think about. <br/>
"He's gonna be okay little bee, this is Tommy we're talking about, he wouldn't let a few punches knock him down..." Sam didn't really believe his own words honestly but he tried to sound confident as he comforted the panicking boy. This was hard enough for himself but Tubbo had such a strong relationship with Tommy, it was impossible to imagine the worries that must be going through his head. </p><p>Masks were covering their faces but Sam could tell the kid was biting his lips, now wasn't really the time to correct bad habits though so he just gently squeezed the fidgeting hand for reassurance.</p><p>There was a buzz from Tubbo's phone 'I'm about to get on the plane, its a long flight but I'll be able to get on the Internet. Dm me if anything happens, R'. Tommy never seemed happy that he'd become friends with Ranboo, he seemed to hate the new boy and never even tried to enjoy whenever the three of them would call, though Tubbo could tell he was just scared to lose his best friend like he'd lost so many other people in the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What’s happening with Tommy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, so cold.</p><p>Wait, where was he?</p><p>This place didn't seem familiar, yet somehow he knew deep down that he shouldn't be here for a completely unknown reason.</p><p>"T-Tommy...?" An almost forgotten voice whispered to him.</p><p>"Hello...? What happened? Where am I?" No answer... he just stood in the vast emptiness, was he even standing? He was too numb to tell that he was injured never mind whether he was standing or floating. I guess that's a good part of all this, you don't feel the pain your body is experiencing while in this place. </p><p>He didn't remember anything; not his family, nit his friends and definitely not what lead to him comingto this place. His body was... different, skin now tinted a pale grey and all his scars from past injuries were just... gone, his skin was completely smooth almost like a newborn but that's not what he was, far from it actually. </p><p>Every so often there was a flicker of a shadow in the distance, no way to tell who but somehow he knew it was someone from a blury past he was struggling to remember. Only when the shadow moulded into a silhouette was it visible enough to tell who it could be and suddenly a memory clicked. "Wi-Wilbur?... Will, please don't go. I don't know why I'm here, what is this place?" The younger tried to call out but it just turned to a confused mumble. Again though, there was no answer and the silhouette simply faded from vision. </p><p>Whatever this place was, he didn't like it. He just wanted to be back home, warm and safe, wherever home could be. Agh! Why couldn't he just remember something, anything about his past or why he was here. It wasn't like his memories were gone, he just couldn't seem to access them, like something was blocking them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno had his head resting on the hospital bed, gently rubbing his brother's hand while holding it tightly, although he instantly lifted his head when he heard Sam and Tubbo step in the room. It wasn't hard to see the tear stains on his cheeks or how his eyes were bloodshot, clearly from crying but the others knew better than to mention the signs of crying to Techno. </p><p>Tubbo immediately welled up with tears and ran to Tommy's bed, grabbing his best friend's hand and trying to not cry out loud as he sat on the edge of the bed next to the injured and unconscious boy. Techno just stood, silent and glaring at Sam as he walked out of the hospital room, ushering him to follow into the hallway. </p><p>After closing the door he turned to Sam, not speaking but just staring at him until he spoke up "did... did I do something wrong?" </p><p>"Did you do- DID YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG?! YOU were supposed to be the one looking after Tommy, PROTECTING HIM!! Sure, Phil wasn't the best dad in the world but Tommy never ended up halfway across the country, almost dead in a field! HOW DID HE GET HERE??" Sam didn't get a chance to answer before Techno continued "my brother is only alive right now because a machine is forcing oxygen into his lungs, one lung is possibly damaged permanently and he's going to need at LEAST THREE more surgeries on top of the one he's had already before they will even consider waking him up! He... he might never wake up. Sam... I've already lost one brother, I can't let this one slip away from me too..." it was clear the anger was mainly to try and hide his sadness as fresh tears slipped silently down his cheeks and his words slowly faded. </p><p>Sam could see the hidden pain so tried not to take the words too personally, however he did still partially blame himself for allowing Tommy to get into danger again. Techno honestly looked rather threatening, he was pretty tall and clearly had quite a bit of muscle despite his relatively slim figure. Even hunched over he was taller than Sam who was rather short, but Sam kept his voice steady, not wanting an argument while Tubbo could probably still hear.</p><p>"He wanted to see you, he saw you'd come over to visit Phil and he wanted to see his big brother. I told him we'd have to wait until the weekend and ask you first but I guess he skipped school and tried to come by himself, I didn't expect him to try and come alone... I'm not trying to push the blame to you by saying it's because he wanted to see you, I should have checked on him or made sure he stayed with Tubbo at school. I wish I'd done something but he's also a teenager, I can't really keep constant tabs on him" he sighed, looking through the room window at Tommy. His face was bruised, cut up and bandaged and the rest of his body wasn't any different, he looked pretty much dead already but Sam couldn't think about that, he needed to keep hopeful for his own sake as well as Tubbo's. "I try to keep him safe but he doesn't like feeling like he's depending on someone, he wants to be free... even with the dangers of this stupid society."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>